New Year's Kiss
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Short ficlet set on New Year's Eve in the Hyperion's cantina in which Sarah meets Jim to celebrate.


Sarah Kerrigan meandered her way through the busy cantina on the Hyperion. The booze was flowing freely as everyone enjoyed the final night of the year, ready to welcome in the new one. There was a slight haze from cigarette smoke but it didn't bother her.

Sarah was late to the party, having just arrived back from a mission. She had taken a short detour to her quarters to shower and slip into the green dress that Jim liked her in. He had promised her they would kiss at midnight and she wanted it to be perfect. She had a silver slide in her hair to keep it off her face and wore a pair of green shoes that matched her dress with a small heel.

She remarked at how nice every one looked in the cantina; work jumpsuits had been replaced with actual suits and the usual smell of grease and sweat was replaced with cologne and perfume. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, their voices carried cheer and laughter.

Sarah headed for Jim's normal table and luckily found him there with a whisky in one hand and cigarette in the other, chatting away to various crew members at the table. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. He was probably the least dressed up person in the room but she knew he was more handsome than anyone else in the whole sector. "Evenin', Cowboy," she greeted him warmly.

He looked at a her and smiled, admiring how beautiful she looked. Damn he loved that dress on her; the way it showed off her beautiful shoulders, complete with freckles, and the way it glided over her curves as though it had been made especially for her. He placed the glass and cigarette down on the table and stood to greet her. "You made it," he said happily and reached his hands forward to her.

She continued forward into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Miss me?" She asked casually as she felt Jim wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Always," he replied. He let the hug linger for a moment before he pulled back to see her face, moving his hands to her waist. "You look amazin'," he complimented her.

"So do you," she moved her hand to stroke a stray black lock of hair from his face. Her other hand subconsciously toyed with the collar on his shirt.

He welcomed her touch and smiled at her attentive side that she only seemed to show him. "Get you a drink?" He asked.

She nodded, "something sweet?"

"How about one of those fancy fruity cocktails the bar staff have been dishing out all night?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," she replied. She had spotted a few cocktail glasses filled with some bright red mixture in on her way in but hadn't given them too much thought.

He reluctantly unhooked himself from her. "Take a seat," he instructed her, "I'll be right back."

She did as he said and sat at the table, making small talk with the other crew members already at the table. It wasn't too long before Jim returned with a Framberry Daiquiri for her, complete with miniature umbrella. They spent the time to new year's talking about all the year that had passed that brought and the hopes for the new.

As midnight approached, waiters had distributed glasses of champagne in tall flutes to the tables.

"Only one thing I want on my lips come midnight," Jim stated as he smirked at Sarah, remembering his promise of a kiss.

She smirked back as she gently bit on the small black straw in her cocktail. It was her third Daiquiri but it was weak enough that she was now only starting to feel any effects from the alcohol.

A loud voice shouted something on the other side of the room. Jim and Sarah didn't care what but realized it must be nearing midnight.

Everyone in the room stood as the countdown began, most picking up a glass of champagne from nearby tables as they did.

"Ten," a loud voice called out through the bar.

Jim lovingly extended his hand to Sarah.

"Nine."

Sarah willing took Jim's hand in her own.

"Eight."

They both stood.

"Seven."

Jim moved Sarah's hand to his shoulder.

"Six."

Sarah placed her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Five."

Jim rested his hands on her waist.

"Four."

They gazed into each other's eyes and brought their bodies close.

"Three."

Sarah sneaked her hand up to Jim's hair, entwining her fingers in his locks.

"Two."

They angled their faces towards each other and brought their lips together.

"One."

They savored their kiss as the new year rolled in. Making the unwritten and unspoken vow that they would stay together the entire year.

Cheers and cries of "Happy New Year" echoed throughout the cantina, party poppers popped and music began to play loudly.

Jim and Sarah simply remained kissing, their lips engaged in a dance of their own. She could taste whisky and tobacco in his kiss, and he could taste sugar and berries on hers. Jim thought he'd gotten the better end of the deal, but Sarah liked his taste just fine; it was usual and comforting.

Eventually, Jim broke the kiss and stared into her green eyes. "Happy New Year, darlin'," he told her.

"Happy New Year," she replied, so happy to be spending it with him.


End file.
